


5 Times Lup Came to June + 1 Time June Came to Lup

by MisconductandMimosas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Episode Tag, Episode: e041-049 The Eleventh Hour Parts 1-9, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: e041-049 The Eleventh Hour Parts 1-9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: “I didn’t know he had a sister.”“Neither does he- not right now,” Lup sighed as the floor of the room disappeared from beneath her feet.





	5 Times Lup Came to June + 1 Time June Came to Lup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).



> This comes from the idea that there were maybe times during a few of the Eleventh Hour cycles where the Tres Horny Boys died before or after the umbrella was broken, leaving Lup to June in any case. Altering canon a bit, etc, etc

 

_**1.** _

 

Lup woke up for the first time in- well- in years, she was almost positive. Wherever she was, it wasn’t within the confines of a magic umbrella, that was for sure. And Lup had died a fair amount too- this wasn’t the normal scene. An all white space with faded corners? 

 

“Bougie,” Lup said aloud. 

 

“What?” asked a voice from behind her. Lup spun around. She didn’t have a wand or an umbrella but she could still-

 

The voice belonged to an old woman in a tattered yellow dress. Lup eyed the large cup that the woman was holding onto with her both hands. She could see skin get white as the woman's grip tightened around the cup that didn't look like it was about to make a break for it but what did Lup know.For this lady’s sake, she hoped there was alcohol in the thing.

 

“Who are you?” Lup asked, trying to keep her tone light.

 

“I’m June.” Her voice was quiet and- fragile. Lup felt herself letting her guard down and forced it back up. 

 

“June?” The woman nodded. “Where are we?”

 

The woman— June ignored the question in favor of asking one of her own. “Who are you?”

 

“Lup. I’m Lup. Have you seen my brother around here?” Lup asked hopefully. She knew it was a long shot but Taako had  _just_ had the umbrella.

 

June eyed Lup from her head to her spectral toes. “Does he look like you?” She smirked, her mouth pulling at the wrinkles on her face like they weren’t used to it. 

 

Lup smirked back. She hadn’t had a cause to smile either in a while. Well, maybe she had smiled when Taako finally picked up the umbrella. She liked this lady.

 

“Almost exactly like me.”

 

The room faded out and Lup was back inside her umbrella. She could hear Taako’s voice outside.

 

“What the _fuck_?”

 

 

 

_**2.** _

 

“You again?”

 

“Don’t sound so happy to see me.” Presumably June could see Lup. Lup couldn't see June. The room was getting hazier by the second. It was happening faster this time.

 

“I didn’t know he had a sister.”

 

“Neither does he- not right now,” Lup sighed as the floor of the room disappeared from beneath her feet.

 

 

_**3.** _

 

“They went to see Lady Istus. I think they’ve almost got it.” It sounded like the woman was excited but to Lup, she mostly seemed exhausted. 

 

Lup ignored the information. She trusted Taako. She didn’t need to know the how or what or who. Although even she could admit to herself that she was getting impatient about the _when._  

 

“You don’t look like you’re holding up that well.” Lup focused on her own reflection in the cup. She didn’t look too bad for someone stuck in an umbrella and the occasional weird white space. Also, she guessed, for someone who was dead and stuck in a spectral form. Couldn't have everything in life- or lives, even.

 

“They’ve picked up speed. They might be able to make it," June told her.

 

Lup hoped so because the woman in front of her didn’t look like she was going to make it out of anything at all.

 

 

_**4.** _

 

Lup felt the umbrella falling. It wasn’t unlike being in the Starblaster when Magnus was the one at the helm. Where was Taako? Why wasn’t he catching her? Would it finally-

 

She heard the crack before she felt the magic holding her disappear. 

 

Lup tore out of the broken shards of her umbrella, her form expanding to fill the room of a- cave? A mine?

 

She looked around quickly and saw a man who looked at her as if she was well- a ghost. She laughed aloud at her own joke but the noise stopped completely when she saw June.

 

June was trapped in a - bubble? Lup squinted. Yellow dress, same cup, but impossibly younger. 

 

“What are you doing in here?” The man growled. Lup ignored him. He wasn’t important. She had to save June but- before he could take a step closer to her or Lup could get near to June, the walls of the cave around them shook and - 

 

“NO!” Lup yelled as June’s bubble started to glow and everything went black.

 

_**5.** _

 

“Can’t I help? Can’t I do anything to help?” Lup pleaded as she made to rush towards the woman, now lying on the floor of the space.

 

June vanished before she got there, along with the floor, the room, and Lup. 

 

Lup barely saw the - 

 

 

_**+1** _

 

The tendrils of the Hunger squirmed above them as if waiting for the order to feast. Lup took advantage of the time however she could- gathering her brother’s enormous ragtag gang of friends of their world into sections by weapons and speciality magic. 

 

“Lup? Lup!”

 

 _Refuge. The cup_. Lup’s brain supplied her as a young girl with a bird on her shoulder hopped off of a caravan and ran to her. 

 

The girl couldn’t have been more than fifteen and even without a yellow dress, a silver cup, and 80+ years, Lup would recognize her anywhere. 

 

“Junebug,” Lup sighed happily. “I was wondering if you’d show up.” 

 

June stopped just short of Lup and right before she found out the hard way that spectral forms couldn’t receive bear hugs. 

 

“You were not,” she accused. Same smirk, no wrinkles, Lup was pleased to see. 

 

“I never lie.”

 

“That seems like a lie,” June countered, she hadn’t stopped really moving. Whether it was the blessing of someone young with endless energy or the fear of someone with hovering, oozing darkness above them, Lup was pleased for the briefest of respites. The bird on June’s shoulder swayed along with the teenager as she moved back and forth.

 

‘You must have me confused with some other person that looks like me,” Lup said haughtily, pretending to adjust her spectral robe.

 

“You know this uhhh…specter?” The bird asked.

 

Lup stared at the bird and mentally added it to the list of questions to ask Barry and Taako.

 

“It’s Lup. Taako’s twin sister.”

 

“There’s two of them,” the bird muttered.

 

Lup laughed, loud and bright, catching the attention of those around them who had previously refused to take their eyes off of the black sky. She went over to one of them and stretched out her hand to one of the survivors. "Can I borrow that broomstick or uhh- your spear for a moment?"

 


End file.
